Childhood Friend
by Hikari Shiroi Midori
Summary: So when I leave you alone for only a few years you get another guy right away?" is the first thing Misakis chf says to him the moment he sees him. Akihiko isn t utterly pleased. Neither is Misaki for this guy isn t the only person emerging from his past
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica (Story, Characters and so on) belongs to Nakamura-sensei… but the new ones are mine! D

CHILDHOOD FRIEND

Chapter 1: Welcome back

As usually, Misaki awakened earlier than Akihiko, went to the bathroom, got dressed and started to make breakfast. It _should_ be a normal morning. But something was missing, or someone. It was odd, that a certain someone didn't sneak up to him, trying to harass him. ´Not that I'd miss it´, Misaki said to himself.

Breakfast was but still alone. ´I thought he met his deadline this time. So where is he?´ Standing up from his chair Misaki headed up the stairs to his lover's room. He knocked at the door. No response. He knocked louder. None again. Slowly he opened the door a bit, to see if he really was asleep.

And there he was. His crossed arms lay on the desk his head on top, the notebook in front of him. _So he hasn't finished yet._ Quietly Misaki went in to turn off the notebook and cover the sleeping author with a blanket. _When he's tired he should just go to bed, at this rate he'll catch a cold._ He took the blanket from his lover's bed and covered him.

He made his way out on tip-toes in order to not wake him. Then he heard something sliding to the ground. Before he could turn around two long arms were wrapped around his chest. ´So you were awake all along?´ Misaki asked angrily. But his lover didn´t listen. He was too occupied with mumbling how he was out of Misaki and his need to recharge. ´Oi! Let go!´ But his protest was in vain- as usual.

While Akihiko forced him to the bed Misaki thought to himself: _Will there ever be the morning of a normal student for me?_ He sighed but didn´t give up on getting away. Now he lay on his back, Akihiko hovering over him. Sliding a hand under Misaki´s sweater he playfully teased one of his nipples. Misaki as response blushed and struggled but was silenced by Akihiko´s kiss.

´Seriously, let go of me! Breakfast is ready and I have to go grocery shopping. What if Aikawa-san lets herself in, and…´ Again he was interrupted by the elder. ´Grocery shopping? Today is Sunday if you didn´t notice and not even the devil would come here on his day off.´ A devilish smile appeared on his face by the thought of having Misaki all to himself the whole day.

´Yeah, the shops might be closed, but there is something called a market, if _you_ didn´t know. So I´ll have to hurry if I want to get something for dinner today.´

´I'd prefer you for dinner´ The smirk didn't change. _I walked right into that one, right?_

´Let go of me already, or I´ll put green pepper in today's dinner.´ Misaki couldn´t have been more surprised as the author suddenly sat straight on the bed, resting his chin in one hand with a disappointed face. _I should use that more often_, Misaki thought as he got to his feet.

So finally the two of them went downstairs and ate their breakfast. Not one word was spoken. _Is he really that scared I´d put in green pepper?_ No. If Misaki would really do so, Akihiko wouldn´t eat it, even if Misaki tried to make him. _But then on the other hand when I mentioned them he let go immediately_. So he asked: ´Usagi-san? Is everything all right?´

He stopped eating and faced his lover. ´I´m just a bit disappointed about the breakfast.´

´Eh, nande?´ Misaki asked as he looked at his own. He didn´t see anything bad. ´I thought I´d get a dessert. But maybe I´ll get one later´, he replied with a perverted smirk. Again Misaki got mad at the mention of such embarrassing things. ´Stop saying crap like that! Anyway, you only can get a dessert after lunch and I´m not on the menu card, so quite it!´

´But we could add you.´ Still the same smile on his lips. Misaki abruptly shoved his chair back, mumbled a done eating and went into the kitchen. _Honestly, can't he be serious once in a while?!_ After some time he had calmed down. He left the kitchen when the doorbell rang. ´I'll get it.´ he said as he walked over to the door. Akihiko now sat on the couch, reading. _At least he's back to normal._ He didn´t bother to check who it was and just let the person in- biiiiiiig mistake.

´MIIIII-CHAN~´ was the only thing he was able to catch right after he opened the door. Two arms were wrapped around his neck and before he knew what happened, he was pulled down by the person's body. Misaki hit the ground and yelped in surprise. The heavy weight lay on his chest which took his breath away. Luckily not for long.

After a few seconds he tried to shove the person off his chest to see who this ´overwhelming guest´ was, but that person clung onto him strong enough that Misaki possibly couldn't get up by himself.

The person rubbed his own against the teen's cheek. ´It's been a while, hasn´t it, Mi-chan?´ _What the…?_ Misaki thought, still not knowing who the guy was and what was with that ´Mi-chan´ anyway? ´Oi, what are you doing? Please, get off me!´ He struggled as hard as possible but it was useless.

The other guy wasn't really listening. It's not like he would expect the stranger to do so, but wasn't prepared for the hug to tighten all of a sudden. However, Misaki tried to call for help from the useless author who still hadn't realised his lover's absence. Then the stranger suddenly stopped rubbing his cheek against Misaki´s which was already deep crimson- not only due to blushing- as they heard someone coming.

´Misaki?´ came finally the author's voice from the living room. ´Who is it?´ With closed eyes, lighting a cigarette he stepped into the hall. As he opened his eyes, he saw his lover on the floor, a guy he hasn't ever seen, clinging onto him. A long, awkward silence occurred, the three men just starred at one another. _I want to be a normal student_, Misaki whined in his mind.

Misaki could practically feel the dangerous aura building up around Akihiko and put even more effort into removing that god damned guy. Even the stranger noticed that Akihiko wasn´t the type to joke with. He finally stood up and kneeled in front of Misaki.

Now he was able to look properly at the guys face. He seemed quite young, maybe around Misaki´s age, blond ruffled hair, way more decent than his own, though, and eyes by the colour of ice. Same as Akihiko usually did he wore a suit wearing neither necktie nor bow.(or you could say he has the same style as Shinobu, but since Misaki doesn´t know him he can´t compare them, can he?? ;D) Misaki was still taller than him. ´Huh? I can´t believe you!´ The boy said as he looked at Akihiko and then back to Misaki. ´So, when I leave you alone for only a few years you just get another guy right away?´ He sighed.

_What __the hell?!_ Misaki blinked in surprise. ´Ano, sumimasen, but you must be mistaken.´ The intruder now held out a hand to help him up while the author still didn´t make the slightest move. Misaki, however, could swear he saw him jerk at the mention of _another guy_. Akihiko had already forgotten about the cigarette in his hand of which the ash fell on the floor.

Misaki took a closer look at the boy. Lost in his thoughts he had already forgotten that he was still holding the strangers hand. Immediately he let go to prevent Akihiko from taking unwanted actions._ Somehow he reminds me of…_

But before the student could end his thought, Akihiko found his voice. In an alarming manner he asked: ´Who are you?´ Misaki walked over to him so he could hold him back- just in case. The stranger ran a hand through his hair and looked at the teen with a serious face.

´I admit it was a long time, but how could you possibly forget about me, Mi-chan?´ Misaki thought as hard as he could, but still wasn´t able to figure out who that might be. Just as Akihiko opened his mouth to repeat himself it clicked in Misaki´s head. _How could I have possibly forgotten about him?_

It was so pathetic that he started to laugh and the other teen joint him. ´So it really is you!!´ After some time they hugged each other, while the author, still confused, merely stand there and watched his lover. Another minute passed before he said: ´Now, would you two be so kind and tell me what kind of play this is?´

They let go. With a happy smile the stranger looked at Akihiko and slightly bowed to him. ´I´m sorry for disturbing you so early today. My name is Sakamoto Yuuichi. It's a pleasure to meet you, Usami-sensei.´, he answered. Standing straight again all of them were silent.

For the split of a second all of them just stood there- but not for long. Because a certain someone started with another attack at Misaki. Misaki didn´t even bother to dodge. Nevertheless, the author wasn't willing to allow a stranger to hug _his_ Misaki before his very eyes. He grabbed Yuuichi at the back of his collar and held him. The teen struggled in protest but Akihiko was already used to such actions.

´And who exactly is Sakamoto Yuuichi??´

´Well… That´s kind of a long story. Let's sit down in the living room first.´, Miaski suggested. ´…you can let go of him by now.´ Yuuichi already stopped some time ago, but Akihiko didn´t trust him so he kept a tight hold on his shirt. As they reached the couch, Yuuichi sat down opposite from Akihiko. After Misaki brought some tea his lover immediately grabbed his wrist, to stop him from walking over to that guy and placed him right beside himself.

´So…?´

´I really am sorry for that, Usami-sensei. But I came back from America a few hours ago and after I heard where Mi-chan is I just had to come.´ He smiled happily and took a sip of his tea. ´Yeah, come to think of it, how did you know I was at this place?´, Misaki asked. _They hadn't seen each other for years so how could he…? _Misaki made an annoyed face when he said: ´Nii-chan told ya.´

´Of course he did! Even though you didn´t know who I am, your brother recognised me right away.´ He seemed to be offended but Misaki didn´t mean to do so of course. ´Gomen nasai.´, he replied.

´No harm done.´ Yuuichi said and waved a hand, taking another sip.

´So when did you come back and why, anyway?´

Akihiko was getting impatient. ´Before you begin with your little chit-chat, would you…´

´Ah, gomen ne, Usagi-san.´ A big sweat drop appeared on Misaki´s forehead as he thought, _Yabe! How should I tell him? He always gets things wrong._

That burden was taken from him when Yuuichi firmly replied: ´We are childhood friends.´

1.) nande = why´s that? 2.) sumimasen = sorry, 3.) Gomen nasai = I´m really sorry 4.) yabe = something like oh, crap! XD I´m a fan of the Japanese language so I wanted to keep a part of it original Japanese. Moreover, Sakamoto is Yuuichi´s surname.

**Au****thor's Note:** So, how about that? I hope you liked the story this far and will continue reading. I hope the characters are not too OOC. If there´s some biiig mistake please tell and don't hate me o_o. I love dramatic stories, so it'll get much better later. Please review honestly, onegai yo!

Hope you enjoyed it~Hope you'll continue reading:

Hikari Shiroi Midori


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica (Story, Characters and so on) belongs to Nakamura-sensei… but the new ones are all mine! )D

Alright, seems like I messed something up by uploading the second chapter… but don´t fear, I got it!... I hope so xD

I should warn you beforehand: The beginning might be a bit boring, but the last parts should be REALLY interesting *evil laugh*

**CHILDHOOD FRIEND**

Chapter 2: A troublesome guest

_That burden was taken from him when Yuuichi firmly replied: ´We are childhood friends.´_

"Childhood friends?" Akihiko asked. Somehow he sounded doubtful.

"That´s how it is…" Misaki said, more sweat drops appearing.

"You never told me about that." Akihiko said and looked at his lover´s anxious face.

"Well,…" Of course he hadn´t. After what he always said about his Senpai and every other guy that came too near, a childhood friend of his to show up wouldn´t be very fortunate.

"Then let´s change that fact" and Yuuichi began to talk but was cut off by Misaki who suddenly shot to his feet. "Ah!"

"What´s wrong, Misaki?"

"Ah, gomen. But I have to hurry. If I do not, the market will be closed, before I even get there."

"Good. If you don´t mind then I´ll come along. I have to get something, too" Yuuichi suggested.

"Why should I?"

"All right, I´ll take you." Akihiko said, lighting another cigarette.

"Don´t you wanna eat breakfast first?" Misaki asked when he realised that the one he had prepared was already cold.

"t´s fine. We can get something on the way back"

Since that was decided the three of them set off. For the first time Misaki placed himself on the back seat together with Yuuichi. Akihiko wasn´t very fond of that arrangement, so he kept a close eye on the blond teen. He first wanted to grab Misaki to prevent this kind of situation, but his younger lover´s glare stopped his attempt. _So much about our day off, huh?_ Akihiko let out a disappointed sigh and started the engine.

During the drive the boys started talking again. "So, why did you come back to Japan now?" Misaki couldn´t figure an answer on his own. _Maybe he´s just on vacation…but then it´s the middle of the second semester here so it should be the same in America._

"The truth is, since I wanted to study I went to university. Unfortunately my parents were transferred again and again, so I had to leave just a few months after getting in every time. That´s why I decided to come back on my own and study here. Means we´ll see each other a lot." he said, rising an eyebrow.

"Really?! That´s great!!" That cheered Misaki to no end. Akihiko looked into the back mirror and saw the happy face of his lover. _Isn´t he adorable?_

"What are you so happy about?" Misaki asked a bit annoyed. It wasn´t any good when that smile appeared.

"Nothing" he replied still smiling, focusing on the street.

"By the way, how were you doing till now?"

"Me?" Misaki looked back at his friend. „Uhm, well… now that I think about it, you left only three years ago. What happened these past years..." He graduated from High School, was accepted at Mitsuhashi University, his older brother was transferred to Ōsaka, he had moved in at Akihiko´s…

"What´s up?" Yuuichi asked. He had been silent for almost five minutes.

He shook his head. "I just don´t know where to begin."

"Did really so many things happen?"

"Mā, sort of…"

"Say, did you get into Mitsuhashi yet?" his old friend asked curious like the child he was years ago.

"Of course! I said I would and so I did." he answered with undeniable satisfaction in his voice. "Oh man! I bet your brother was incredibly happy about this."

„Yeah, guess so."

Yuuichi gave him a wicked smile as he went on. "And how´s it working with the girls? To be honest, I was quite surprised when your brother told me, you two don´t live together anymore; I assumed you moved in at your lover´s."

Misaki froze. He had forgotten about the fact that only a few people knew about his relationship with the author. Though he was now good friends with Sumi, Yuuichi still was and would always be his very best friend. _Even so, I don´t think I can say it…_

"Ano…" he started.

"Here we are" Akihiko said. The moment the car stopped, Misaki unfastened his seatbelt and jumped out. "Come, we gotta hurry."

Though the market would close half an hour from now, there was a bunch of people shopping. Misaki spotted a stall with vegetables and made his way through the crowed. But it wasn´t that easy with Yuuichi on his heels and Akihiko just as close.

Mostly the shopping went on without anyone saying a word. Akihiko stand near by smoking. Yuuichi had his own business to attend to and Misaki was glad he got off the hook. „Say" Yuuichi broke their silence "Why don´t you visit me tomorrow? Though I still need to unpack my belongings the apartment looks quite nice. You wanna?"

"Sure! Ah, but my class ends at late noon. Do you even have the time when you just came back? I mean, don´t you need to sign in at university first?"

"Oh, that. That´s no problem. My parents arranged everything before I arrived. And anyway: my class ends when yours does, so it´s fine."

"Well then, thanks for the invitation. Which university are you attending, anyway?"

"T University" he said without looking up. Yuuichi had always been smart, at school, outside school, everything turned out good. Misaki had never been envious of him, but nevertheless it surprised him.

After he stared long time in awe at his friend he was reminded of his surrounding by an elbow rammed into his back. It didn´t hurt that much, but he was taken aback. Normally the people weren´t that rough here, so he turned to see who did it.

"What the hell?!" Misaki exclaimed as he recognized the person now in front of him. Red-brown hair, gray eyes, no make-up, wearing a blouse, a kneaded skirt… that girl hadn't changed at all.

She made an angered face and folded her arms on her chest. "It´s rude enough to ignore someone when he´s talking to you but what did I do to deserve that reaction of yours?" He couldn´t believe it. He pulled on Yuuichi´s sleeve who seemed to haven´t noticed a thing.

"Say, you didn´t bring her along, did you?"

"Who?"

When he looked up he grinned widely. "Hey!" he said wrapping his arms around her neck, embracing her. She did the same, now, too, smiling happily. "I thought you wouldn´t arrive till sometime next week" he said as he let go of her.

"Yeah, y´know, I got my mum to agree to get me the soonest flight. But now I really am glad I got here earlier. Misaki-kun´s face really is priceless!" She giggled and smiled to Misaki while he was still caught off guard thus the sudden appearance.

Then she embraced Misaki nearly as tightly as Yuuichi did before. "Hey, Shiteru! What are you doing here? Don´t tell me you´re gonna study here too." he said once the information had sunk in. She stepped back and just said: „Well, you see…" as she lowered her head to the right. "I got tired of Kyoto. Besides the Cherry blossoms and the Hanabi-Festivals there´s hardly something you can do. And after Yuuichi told me he was going to study in Tokyo, I just couldn´t hold back."

"You two really are unbelievable." Misaki was so confused over all this that he didn´t know what to think nor feel about it, so he just decided to have a chat with them like in good old times. But as Shiteru turned her head to the left she frowned.

"What´s up?" Yuuichi asked. She just continued to stare so the boys followed her gaze. Misaki couldn´t see anything suspicious until Yuuichi said: „That´s gonna be a problem."

"What?" Misaki asked even more confused.

"Well, you see, Mi-chan" he started "Shiteru here got really hooked on books recently and I guess you can imagine who her favourite author is."

He could damn well. Shiteru always hated crime-movies and any stories with such matters whatsoever, but loved fantasies. "I´m afraid you´re right." he replied. He prepared for her to suddenly start shrieking but surprisingly she didn´t.

"There´s no way in hell he´s standing there, right?!" she asked both of them. Neither of them answered. And to boot it all, Akihiko walked over to them. "Come let´s go home, the market´s about to close already." the author told Misaki.

"Sure, just need to pay." He did and joined the conversation again. They made their way back to the car. Still Shiteru had the same look on her face. Then she found her voice. "Yuuichi… could you tell me why a famous author like Usami Akihiko is talking to the likes of us?" she whispered, the excitement in her voice evident.

"To make it short: Takahiro got transferred to Ōsaka and Mi-chan went to university, so he couldn´t leave. Since Usami-sensei is Takahiro´s best friend Mi-chan and he are currently living together." Now _her_ face was priceless. She moved her lips but no sound came out. Then Shiteru got a hold of herself and looked quite normal again. "That´s one of the last things I´d have assumed" she admitted.

The conversation unheard by the author and his lover, and because she and Yuuichi had kept their distance, Akihiko only noticed the newcomer when they stopped at the car. "Ah, sorry. I didn´t introduce you yet. Shiteru, this is Usag-, I mean, Usami-san. Usagi-san this is Shiteru."

"Nice to meet you." Akihiko said in a normal voice, neither kind nor mean.

"A pleasure to meet you, too. My name´s Uetake Shiteru." If Misaki wouldn´t know her better, he´d say that was all she was capable of at the moment. But she controlled herself to be calm enough to not just blurt things out like other fans did.

"Oh yeah before I forget, would you mind to wait with us a bit longer? There´s another _planned_ surprise." he said eyeing Shiteru with a grin.

"Hmph" she just turned her face another way.

"Do I want to know what it is?" To be honest, Misaki´d had enough of surprises for weeks today. But he didn´t want to be rude either.

"Yeah, I think you want to know."

"Well, if it´s okay with you." Misaki asked his lover. He just waved a hand and lightened another cigarette. "Guess it´s settled then."

While they were waiting they talked about their plans in Tokyo, about some old stuff like middle school, grade school and such thinks. That´s when Shiteru announced that she´d stopped studying. "I just can´t take it anymore. Here you have to write a 3000 words essay, there is a test about some historical big-shot coming up and no one knows who he is, anyway. I think I´m better off working at a flower-shop."

"But aren´t there plenty of them in Kyoto? They´re even famous for them!" Misaki argued.

"Sure there are, but do you know what it is like wearing a kimono all day long? And it´s just for the tourists to stare at them. Everything´s so traditional because of them."

"Who else if not them?" a new voice said. Everyone looked in the direction the voice came from. Before Misaki could turn to see the face he was hugged by said person from behind- and almost swept off his feet. _This day is the worst._ He was just glad that Akihiko didn´t notice them. He was distracted by a group of fans asking for autographs. _And he´ll be in a splendid mood all the more when we get back._

"Na, Misaki! It´s been some time." the newcomer whispered into his ear.

Misaki frowned_. It can´t be…_ Shiteru clapped her hands together, grinning even wider than she already had. "You really came!"

"Thanks for being so patient everyone. I may present the long awaited surprise." Yuuichi flung out an arm and pointed at a boy their age, black ruffled hair, dark eyes, wearing a beige shirt, jeans and sneakers. Next to him stand a suitcase which meant he´d come here directly from the airport. Even though Misaki couldn´t see him, he could tell who was standing behind him. "So, Mi-chan, now you´re speechless, aren´t you?"

And he was. He was surprised, indeed, but absolutely not happy about it.

_What is _he_ doing here?!_

Mā = something like "well,…" (´cause I use that word too often)

**Author´s Note:** Well, well! Two new characters made their appearance and things are getting interesting. It´s one thing if Shiteru turns up, but what is it, that Misaki is so unpleasant about meeting the yet unnamed character?! I´ll only say this much: It has obviously something to do with their shared past and especially Akihiko won´t be happy about it… if he ever finds out, that is. *evil grin*

*phew* All right, I got carried away there. I hope it wasn´t really that boring. I, for myself, liked it pretty much and it was fun to write. I know there are many characters all of a sudden, but they are essential for the story to be interesting, trust me. ;) Just wait for the next chapter and you´ll see. Please review honestly!

Hope you enjoyed it~Hope you'll continue reading:

Hikari Shiroi Midori


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica (Story, Characters and so on) belongs to Nakamura-sensei… but the new ones are all mine! )D

Oh, yeah! I´ll be in England till the 17th. :3 So no Childhood Friend so far. :´( Same as before, it might seem boring to you(well, … at least to me it did) in the beginning, but it´s going to be quite funny and interesting in the end… Gah! That somehow sounds like I should just get it to an end already… what´cha think?? :S Well, anyway, guess it´ll take me **another 3** chaps and it´s done! Looking forward to read the end or do you want more?? xD (hope at least someone bothers to read what I write up here)

**CHILDHOOD FRIEND**

Chapter 3: Settling accounts (?)

"_Na, Misaki! It´s been some time." the newcomer whispered into his ear._

_Misaki frowned. _It can´t be…_ Shiteru clapped her hands together, grinning even wider than she already had. "You really came!" _

"_Thanks for being so patient everyone. I may present the long awaited surprise." Yuuichi flung out an arm and pointed at a boy their age, black ruffled hair, dark eyes, wearing a beige shirt, jeans and sneakers. Next to him stand a suitcase which meant he´d come here directly from the airport. Even though Misaki couldn´t see him, he could tell who was standing behind him. "So, Mi-chan, now you´re speechless, aren´t you?"_

_And he was. He was surprised, indeed, but absolutely not happy about it._

What is _he_ doing here?!

Not capable of saying anything he just stood there, bewildered. The others didn´t notice his change in behaviour but the situation still felt weird. That went on for a few more moments, but then the guy with the suitcase let go of him, raised his arms halfway up and said smiling: "Surprise!"

"See, I told you he would be surprised, Shiteru."

"Yeah, that you did." Even happier than before she went over to the guy and greeted him the same way as Misaki and Yuuichi. Then Yuichi laid one arm around the new one, the other around Misaki who, still shocked, let himself being drawn closer. Coming back to his senses he tried to act all normal. It didn´t quite work, but the others must have thought that he was just too stunned to say something.

"Welcome back, Takeru-san." Misaki said. As time went by Misaki found himself being slightly happy about Takeru´s return, but another part of his mind told him to stop acting all nice, because that might…

"Isn´t it great? Now the old gang is together once more."

"We have to celebrate that, don´t you think?" Shiteru suggested.

"Of course. Mi-chan, you sure know a nice café or a place like that, right?"

"If not me, who else? I´m the only one who stayed here."

"Then it´s settled."

The click of a lighter reminded the teen of his lover´s presence. He was about to light another cigarette when Misaki interrupted him. Shiteru, Yuuichi and Takeru stood some way afar so they didn´t here him. "Ano, Usagi-san, I´d like to go with them. You know, having a talk about the past few years on things like that. Would you mind taking the groceries with you?" he asked anxious.

Akihiko exhaled the smoke and looked over the teen´s shoulder at the blond and black-haired one. For real he didn´t want his lover to go with a guy he saw first two minutes ago and one who always clung to him, but the way Misaki looked at him when he asked for it left him without another choice. _If I drag him home know he´ll just get mad at me. _Nonetheless, he didn´t like the idea. With a sigh he snuffed out his cigarette and took the bags out of Misaki´s hands. "Just make sure you´re back for lunch." he answered and ruffled the teen´s hair.

"Sure, thank you, Usagi-san!" Misaki smiled broadly and then went off to his friends. Every time he saw that smile he couldn´t disagree with the teen. But even so the author new that something was troubling the boy. He smirked. _Doesn't matter, I´ll know what´s on his mind soon enough…_

---

Half an hour later the group arrived at a café near M-University. Misaki went here often after class. During that time it was always crowded, you hardly could get a table. For a change, today were less people in here. Yuuichi sat down next to Misaki, Shiteru and Takeru sat down in front of them. Everyone ordered something to drink and Shiteru, as always, was the only one who asked for cake. They didn´t have to wait long.

"I can´t help it. It´s been ages since I last ate a good cake. Kyoto might be famous for cherry blossoms and it´s sights but they really don´t know how to bake." she said with a sour face. Yuuichi laughed at that. "Is there anything you can´t complain about?"

She ignored him. She´d rather pay attention to the waitress that brought their drinks. Misaki took a sip of his coffee and listened Yuuichi telling once again why he came back to Japan. After that it was Shiteru´s turn to explain to Takeru. When Takeru had to tell, he said Yuuichi practically ordered him to come. They joked around for some time, but all Misaki could think of was how he could get out of it.

Back then he had agreed not only because he didn´t want to be rude, since they all went through the trouble of finding him. And of course he wanted to talk to them, after so many years. But now that he was already here he wouldn´t get off the hook so easily.

"Oh yeah, Takeru, what are you going to do now? You got a job already?"

He drained his glass and sat it down again, spacing out. "Huh, sort of. Next week I start working at a bookstore. After some time, I think, I´ll begin to study again."

"Sounds good." Shiteru said. "But are you sure you can sign in after missing a year?"

"I have to admit, it won´t be easy, but I really want to study."

"And which university are you going to attend to?" Even though they had expected this question, no one thought that it´d be Misaki who´d ask since he´d been only sitting there, drinking his coffee. In fact it surprised himself but he was just too curious. Takeru gave him a wicked smile, which only Misaki seemed to notice, and firmly replied: "Mitsuhashi."

"Wow! You sure will have to work hard to get in."

"It´s not that easy. Ne, Mi-chan?" He merely nodded.

"Does that mean you got in? For real??" Takeru asked excited. "Yeah." was all Misaki gave him for an answer. They fell silent for another moment before Misaki looked at his mobile phone. 11:35 am. _Crap!_ He got to his feet and said: "Sorry guys. I have to go. I still have loads of homework to finish." He let out a sigh of annoyance and rubbed the back of his head.

"The life of a student is tough, huh?" Shiteru said.

"Yep. And I still have to make lunch too. Feels like time´s slipping through my hands."

"Now that you mention it, I almost forgot that you´re living with Usami-sensei. Sounds like you would do the household chores on your own like always."

"That´s how it is. Well then, I´ll take my leave. See you ´round." Misaki waved a hand for good-bye and turned to leave when he heard someone shoving his chair back. "Come to think of it, I need to get going too. Need to unpack my stuff." Takeru said.

"Alright then. Me and Shiteru here will stay for a bit longer. I´ll send you a message with my address for tomorrow." And so they left the café and made their way home. Misaki just walked his gaze directed at the ground. While he tried to evade his eyes Takeru glanced at him every now and then. Finally Takeru stopped it. "Man, it´s really been some time. Isn´t it funny to see how some things change and others do not? Ah, I forgot you were the only one living in Tokyo so long."

"You´re right. Lots of things changed since we all parted ways."

"At least we didn´t change. Not even Shiteru. She still loves cake and fights back whenever you get on her nerves." Takeru giggled. "Man, I wonder what future holds for the four of us." He raised his head and stared into the clear, blue sky. Misaki didn´t know himself why he had started to talk to Takeru in a normal way. However, they talked about this and that all the way to the apartment where Misaki told him off.

When he entered the apartment he hoped Akihiko wouldn´t mind his being late. He_ leaving _me_ alone? Dream on, boy_, he thought to himself with a sour face. Sure of being pondered with one question after another he called into the living room:

"Tadaima, Usagi-san! What do you want fo-!" Misaki didn´t get to finish his sentence, because two arms were wrapped around his waist.

The shoes and the bag he had been holding fell to floor as his lover pulled him in closer. _.HUGS!_ "Oi! Usagi-san, let go!" The author didn´t listen- of course not- and started sliding his hands under the teens T-Shirt, touching him everywhere he pleased. Just when the author started at his pants Misaki struggled harder and spoke up: "Oi, Yamero yo! The door´s still open; what if someone else passes by?!"

With one smooth action Akihiko kicked the door shut. Misaki felt silent. "Problem solved." The man replied. Smirking he continued on the boy.

"Don´t think you can molest me now!"

"I´m not molesting you. I just want to be sure no one laid hand on my property."

"Stop claiming me like a thing! I´ve only been talking with my friends and besides: not EVERYONE is gay! That´s merely a conclusion you made up in that perverted brain of yours."

"Oh, and that friend of yours greeted you in an absolutely normal way, then?"

_Wait, could it be…? _"Usagi-san? Is this because of what Yuuichi said earlier?" Akihiko stopped. "I already told you, he is NOT gay. The part with ´another guy´ was just a joke of his!"

"Then what about the other one? If there are more of them coming, I better label you even more clearly." Akihiko stated and started his assault anew.

"Because you´re thinking, every guy in the street, could snatch me away or what?!"

"You´re turning on people just too much." The author stated and continued.

"So you say, you molesting me every night and him fal-!" Misaki gulped and evaded his lover´s shocked glance. _Yabe! I almost slipped there._ Misaki hurriedly turned around in his lover´s grasp. Thinking about how he could calm him down, he didn´t foresee the author´s next action. Pulling him tight against his body he gave the teen a long, breathtaking kiss. Misaki tried to resist but couldn´t fight back in this position and so he had to bear with it for several seconds before Akihiko pulled away, his face serious.

"So. Are you telling me who _him_ is?"

Misaki, still dazed from the long kiss, didn´t answer. Akihiko just chuckled and heaved the boy effortlessly over his shoulder, carrying him through the hall to- well, you know where this will end with a struggling teen. "If you´re not telling me, I´ll have to find out by myself."

--

After having hours of Akihiko`s "attention", the author went to his study working on his BL-Novel- where every reader was let in at their latest actions- Misaki was currently doing his homework downstairs. And he had loads of them. His stomach gave a loud grumble. _Kuso! Because of him, I didn´t get to eat anything at all today!_ So he laid down his pencil and books and went over to the kitchen.

He decided to eat some rice with the vegetables from the market. After Misaki chopped them into little pieces he put them into the pawn as the teen heard a familiar sound. _Beep! Beep!_ "A message?" Misaki flipped his mobile open. It was a message from Takeru. His throat tightened. He let his eyes speed across the message. _Maybe it´s true… I just hope so._ He grinned to himself as he thought about meeting his friends tomorrow. _If it could only be like the good old times._ He was about to put the mobile away when he heard the water boiling and rushed over leaving his phone on the counter near by. Too occupied with cooking he forgot all about the message.

_Hey, Misaki!_

_I´m sorry for irritating you earlier. I know you aren´t happy that I came back all of a sudden. Sure, after everything that happened at that time, I understand you. Somehow I couldn´t find the courage to talk to you about it in person, so I hope you don´t mind me sending this instead. You needn´t be on your guard around me anymore. I promise, I won´t do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable. I want to be friends with you again like we´ve always been. Once again, I´m really sorry._

_Takeru ;)_

Kuso = Damn! Yamero! = Stop it!/Hold it!

**Auth****or´s Note: **Yoshi! All seems to be fine again! Our lilac-eyed author had his fill of Misaki, the teen gets to eat something at last and to boot it all it looks like he´d get along with Takeru once more! See? Everyone is sound and happy! … But is this as dramatic as I promised you? No? Well, that´s because we´ll be able to uncover the lies behind some actions! Be patient and wait till I show you the truth! Truths, fading into rain.

xDD Ok, I hope you know what I wanted to tell ya. I know it´s not as exciting as I told you. But please keep on reading and reviewing. :3 It really helps.


End file.
